


Tangled

by MoonStar1220



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi gets tangled up in Christmas lights and Tsukishima has to help untangle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

Things were going well for the party in a few hours. They had already bought everyone's presents, but the only problem was that the tree wasn't decorated yet. Tsukki had yelled at him when he asked if he wanted to put up the tree yesterday. He wanted no part of it so it was a task handed to him while Tsukishima was cooking so he wouldn't get in the way. Yamaguchi didn't mind. He honestly liked being tasked with things from Tsukki. It made him feel like Tsukki needed him in a way although he knew very well that Tsukki could decorate the tree if he wanted to. Even still, Yamaguchi didn't realize how many lights and ornaments Tsukki had until he brought down a few boxes. Inside them was a mess. He guessed Tsukki really didn't like this holiday since the stuff didn't look touched in years. Perhaps these were just left overs his parents gave him.

Oh well, no matter. They had everything they needed Yamaguchi just needed to see if everything worked. He plugged the lights in and started to check each light. He didn't get very far before the phone started to ring. Tsukki didn't like to answer the phone so he rushed to pick it up. However he tripped over the lights he had out and tried to catch himself on one of the boxes. He cried out as the box gave way and flipped atop him after he hit the floor. “That hurt....” He groaned out before pushing himself up. In the other room he heard Tsukki answer the phone and start talking to whoever had called. Taking the box off his head Yamaguchi assessed the damage. He wasn't that hurt, but he was in a new predicament. The box held more lights and now he was tangled up in them. Didn't this sort of thing only happen in movies? He gave a whine before trying to untangle himself from the mass of wires and lights.

“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi whined hearing the other get off the phone.

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“No.”

“Then it can wait until I take out the cakes.”

Yamaguchi pouted, but didn't protest. He didn't want Tsukki mad at him. Also he didn't want the cakes to burn. It took a little while, but the blond finally appeared in the doorway and promptly stopped to stare at him. “Tsukki. Help.” Yamaguchi pleaded pitifully. He had tried to unravel himself from the lights, but probably only made it worse. Tsukishima didn't move only continued to look at Yamaguchi like he was an idiot. That was until the blond started laughing. It wasn't one of his usual snide snickering or anything like that. It was a light joyful laughter that he couldn't control. Yamaguchi stared in awe before smiling so wide his eyes nearly teared up. He hadn't heard this laughter from Tsukki in some time. He went to stand up, completely forgetting about the lights, slipped, and landed on his face again.

“What are you doing, you idiot?” Tsukki asked the mirth still in his voice. Yamaguchi blushed and looked away after he sat up again. It'd be embarrassing if he told Tsukki that he had forgotten his surroundings just hearing Tsukki's laughter. He felt a hand on his cheek so he turned to face the other. When he did so he felt lips press against his own before slowly pulling away just a little bit. “You're such a dork sometimes.” He felt the lips return with slightly more pressure along with a tongue that swiped the seam of his lips.

Yamaguchi wanted to wrap his arms around him, but the lights restricted that. “Tsukki... I can't...” He huffed with a small pant that was caused by the deep kiss Tsukki just gave him.

Tsukishima chuckled before pulling away completely. “Alright let's get you free or otherwise I'm not going to hear the end from you while cooking.” Yamaguchi nodded, he really wanted to get free so he could attack Tsukki just a little bit before he got back to cooking.


End file.
